1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing global positioning system (GPS) data using a network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A global positioning system (GPS) apparatus uses a technique capable of accurately determining a terrestrial position using a number of satellites orbiting the earth.
Currently, drivers and passengers are provided with various convenient services through a variety of application programs using a GPS.
However, since the application programs applied to the GPS apparatus are closely related to the GPS, it is difficult to separate a GPS receiver from the program. Therefore, a GPS apparatus with a GPS receiver attached thereto has been developed to be used by a requested application program.
Consequently, a typical GPS receiving apparatus is manufactured to meet requirements of the application program, and has a close relationship with an apparatus in which the application program operates. Specifically, the GPS receiver is in communication with connection equipment through serial communication, and received data is processed by a program of an application apparatus using a GPS reception process, a GPS processing engine, etc. in a number of application apparatuses.
In this case, when there are several apparatuses requesting GPS data, each of the apparatuses is equipped with a GPS receiver to thereby receive the GPS data, and this results in inefficiency.
In particular, in the case of a vehicle for which the GPS apparatus is often used, each apparatus separately receives and processes a GPS signal. This results in the vehicle possibly being disorganized and messy inside, and a waste of resources.